


Unbound Affection

by peogr



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peogr/pseuds/peogr
Summary: Various one shots containing a second person perspective of a character with one of the main characters. This will mainly be to improve on my writing skills and more of a time waster.I will maybe add more to each bit depending on the response I get.





	1. Chapter 1

You eyed the plate sitting on your table tiredly. It was going on seven in the morning and you were definitely not prepared for the hit in the face of waking up early. You really shouldn’t have stayed up playing with the scroll the school gave you. You grew up on the poorest side of this continent, learning how to fight because of all the grimm in the area that needed killing, so when you came here and handed you something fancier than you’ve ever seen in your life, you just had to play with it, and you were now feeling the effects of doing so.

You didn’t get long to lament on your mistakes before the telltale thud of someone sitting on the other side of the table pulled you from your zombie like stupor. “Morning!” Came a voice, shocking you into nearly jumping from your seat. You looked up to see one of the new students across from you. You had heard of her on multiple occasion from people around you. Her name was something like Ruby Rose?

The more important question was what exactly she was doing here? Why she was sitting at a table with a loner like him of all people. “Ugh” Came your sleep laden voice as you tried to respond but horrendously failed. You saw her slide something across the table in front of you. You looked down to see the odd sight of a cookie. She must’ve seen you raise your eyebrow, because she began to ramble at you.

You got something about her uncle and cookies and how tall she was supposed to get? You decided that she was here for something like most people at the school have been. So you cut to the chase and asked her directly what she wanted. What he didn’t expect was her face to drop into a frown and a pout to come out.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. “I just came to talk, meanie.” You definitely quirk an eyebrow at her for this one. Not many people come around your dark corner to talk, but you figured that it wouldn’t harm you to talk. So you ask her what about and she quickly shriveled into herself, her face becoming red. You are now confused as to what in the hell is going on here.

She seemed to sense your confusion and quickly spat out something about studying together since you looked lonely. You were in fact lonely but was it that obvious? She quickly straightened herself up in what seemed to be the cutest attempt at confidence you have ever seen. You were perplexed by her question, though. Studying? With her? It sorta sounded like a date but you brushed that off completely. You figured there was no harm in it, so you accepted, unaware of the trouble you were about to get yourself into.

You showed up to her dorm a couple hours later, holding the multitude of textbooks you would need for the session. You knocked on the door, and listened as something shuffled around the room before the door opened to reveal the small girl standing in front of you. You quickly greeted her and she lead you inside, closing the door and…….locking it? She must’ve really liked her privacy then. 

You walked into the room and put your books down on her bedside table. You turned around to see her inches away from you, her body almost coming into contact with yours. “Finally. I got you” She steps closer to you, making you step back, almost into her nightstand. “I’ve got you alone.” You asked her what she meant, but her face went even redder than before. She finally got you when you were forced to stop, and you had to endure the feeling of her small body pressing up against yours.

You ask her why she would be doing this when you two barely even know each other, but all you got in response was her eyes getting even hazier with something that looked an awful lot like lust. “But I do know you. I know everything you do, I know when you get up, when you go to class, and when you finally go to sleep at night.” You gulped, her soft and small body was now pressing up against yours, and she made sure you felt it. “I’ve been waiting for the chance to get you alone before the others did, and now that I have you alone.” She stopped mid sentence, causing you to gulp again.

You were helpless as she grabbed the sides of your head and brought it towards her until you feel feel her breath on your lips. “I’m going to make sure you are mine.” You didn’t have the chance to process what she had just said when you felt a soft feeling on your lips. She was kissing you, working her lips against yours. She continued this, making cute little noises as she tried even harder to press her body into you, causing you to feel her soft breasts squish up against your chest. You were getting really flustered at the contact, a certain region in particular making itself known to you.

Before things could get any further you grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, her face still leaning in and looking for your lips. You asked her why she was acting that way. She responded with a giggle. “Isn’t it obvious?” She said, her face turning a cute shade of red. “I love you.” 

You were shocked into silence when she said it. You had no idea how she could love you, she had barely even known you and now she was admitting to loving you? You got yourself under control and told her how that couldn’t even be remotely possible, considering how you and her had met earlier that day.

She smiled almost dreamily. “I’ve been watching you for a while. At first, I thought you were just cute, someone to talk to and muster up the courage to ask out on a date. As time went on, I found myself thinking about you all the time. I hit a point to where i realized something.” She looked down for a second before she looked back up, her eyes glossed over, looking directly into yours. “That I love you, Anon.” She smiled cutely as she continued. “I realized I didn’t just want you, but I need you. So I finally mustered up the courage to invite you here, and now that i’ve got you.” She nuzzled her head against your chest. “I’m never letting go.”

Your head was spinning. You had no idea what she was on about, but one thing was clear now. She really did love you. You considered your options as she basically cooed against your chest. You did think she was cute, but wasn’t this a little but too far? She could’ve asked him out on a date first. You pondered what exactly you needed to do in this situation.

You never got to finish your planning when you felt a jolt of pure pleasure rocket throughout your lower half. It took you about two seconds to realize that she was now grinding against you. She probably noticed how far in thought you were and decided to bring you back. You looked down at her, only to see her smiling again. It was becoming harder and harder to focus now that she was actively rubbing herself up against your lower half.

You asked her what she was doing, trying to ignore the sensations coming through your jeans. “I’m gonna make sure you don’t change your mind.” This time, bucked into your hips, causing your eyes to widen and for you to let out a light moan. Ruby was apparently ecstatic hearing this and decided to take it a step forward. You watched her reach down to her skirt and lift it up, revealing the black panties lying underneath. You were utterly confused as to what she was doing until you felt a warmth through your jeans as she grinded the thin fabric against you. Your face went a deeper hue of red than it was, and your breathing started getting heavy as well. 

Your lower half made itself even more prominent as you felt her wetness begin to seep through you jeans. You spared yourself a glance at ruby’s face from the position of looking up at the ceiling you were in. Her face was red and her smile was almost intoxicating it was so seductive. You needed to stop this, this wasn’t right and you knew it. As if she had sensed your doubt, Ruby, leaned up again and caught your lips, this time being quick about putting her hot and het tongue into your mouth. 

Your mind went blank as she did this, pressure was starting to build up in you groin and ruby was letting out cute moans as she kissed you deeply, tongue wrestling with yours. You were getting dangerously close, her wetness getting to you as all of the sensations of her kissing and grinding on you were crashing down on top of you.

Sensing your pending climax, Ruby broke the kiss and backed away from you, leaving you breathing heavily and very disappointed that you were denied your climax. She eyed your breathing form with obvious glee, her breath getting heavier as well. “I’ve waited so long to see that face.” Her voice was barely above a mumble, and you saw her thighs rub together while she bit her lip. 

You wondered what the next step would be. Should you cut it off here and text her later? She seemed to be wondering the same thing, until her face grew the same shade of red as when she lifted her skirt up. She bit her lip and looked at you again. “Take them off, I have an idea.” Your mind grew numb as your face went pale.

She was certainly going too far, but did you really care? She was really cute, you couldn’t deny that. She also seemed to be utterly obsessed with you. Your mind was trying to tell you to get out, to take this slowly, but your body was utterly begging for you to continue.You needed to think this through.

That plan however, went out the window when she smiled at you. “If you are having doubts, i'll help you decide.” She grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it down. Where you were expecting to see the panties when she stood up you were greeted to the sight of her bare womanhood.

Your eyes widened and your lower head basically screamed in joy. There was no getting out of this now, and she made that clear when she walked back over to you and grabbed your hand, bringing it in between her legs. You felt wetness greet your hand as she slid it along her cunt. You had no idea what to do now, she was making it really hard to say no.

She sealed the deal when she put her hand in your pants, You were tempted to stop her but was stopped when you felt her soft and small hand wrap around your member. She was now smiling and to make matters worse she kissed you again.

You were powerless as she pulled your pants down, both of you gasping as your rod popped out, hitting Ruby in the stomach. She laid both of her hands on your shoulders and led you to what you assumed was her bed.

You stopped and asked if she really wanted to do this. She responded with a giggle and a push down on her bed. You thought she was going to mount you until she instead goton the bed with her slit sitting in front of your face. You stared for a bit, finally getting kicked into gear when you felt her hands grab you and something warm and wet go up the side of your shaft. You took the hint and brought your tongue out against her, tasting the almost sweet liquid which came from her.

She responded by deciding to take your entire shaft into her mouth. You were almost gone by this point, she had kissed, grinded on and now had sucked you. You moaned as you had your face buried in her, and you were anticipating the moment finally you were finally free to hit my climax.

That, once again was interrupted when she got up from the blowjob and turned round, planting her waist on yours. She could most likely tell you were frustrated, and that was why she grinded into you again, this time her wet flesh, rubbing against your shaft. 

She moved her hips in a rhythm along your rod, soaking it. She occasionally let out cute little moans as she did so. You were too lost in the moment to notice her pull her shirt off, revealing the black bra underneath. You watched as she unclipped it, letting her perky breasts fall out.

You barely had time to appreciate the sight of them before she had grabbed your hands and planted them on her chest, moaning when she felt your rough hands touch her nipples. You were almost at your limit, the pressure building on top of what you felt before and threatening to explode.

You moaned out her name, panting and she only increased her fervor. She looked down at your sweating face and locked eyes with you, her eyes ablaze with lust. She moaned again before positioning herself again, this time right over your member. 

You watched and felt as a warm and wet feeling enveloped your groin as she lowerd herself onto you. She was having fun herself, squeaking and moaning. When she finally had lowerd onto you, she looked down before gyrating her hips, sending another shock throughout your body. 

She noticed this and pulled you up by your shoulders into a searing and mind numbing kiss. It was over for you in your head. The pleasure was hitting it’s end and the combined sensation of you inside of ruby, your chest against hers, and her tongue inside of your mouth drove you overboard, making you finally let loose.

She gasped as she felt it hit with you, pulling her into her own orgasm, making her embrace and bury her head in your neck, her moans high and shrill. You unloaded into her, your dick twitching and spasming, the pleasure numbing you and and making you clutch her small frame.

After a few minutes had passed, she pulled her head from your shoulder, and smiled up at you before kissing you again.

You asked her what to do now, and her eyes brightened. “Well, the others need to try you too!”

Your face fell. Others?

 

Oh boy.


	2. Cat and mouse except the mouse has a warhammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's Nora.

The class droned on as you tried your best to stay awake and at attention. Port was hot that great of a storyteller and it seemed the whole class agreed with you, either being in their own world or sleeping. You were trying your hardest not to send up like those kids and pay attention, but with each word port said, your eyes felt heavier and heavier. 

Your worries we're put at ease when you felt a tingle on the back of your neck. You sat up and looked around, trying to find the source of your newfound entertainment. 

It didn't take long for you to find it, your eyes landing on the form of one of the fiercest girls in the class, Nora Valkyrie. 

The problem was that she was staring back at you. 

Nora had pretty much always been regarded as the brute of the class, with a personality to match it. She was often loud, hyper and ultra friendly with everyone she met, but that wasn't the only reason people knew her. 

The better reason (for you anyway) was that she was one of the cutest girls in the class, with a helluva body to boot. Her face was small and cute with her eyes constantly shining and her body had curves in every one of the best places to have them. 

Lots of dudes tried the whole one night stand stint with her before and they were always turned down at the gate. You, however, didn't even try to get in on any of that, knowing that she was too involved with her friend group to be interested in you at all. 

But right then didn't seemed to be the case, as she was staring at you, a different kind of glint in her eyes this time, one you couldn't really identify, but sent a shiver down your spine all the same. 

This carried on for about ten seconds before her eyes became even more lidded and she licked her lips. Your heart stopped for a second before her presumed boyfriend elbowed her in the side, making her turn back to her work. 

You shook off the feeling she had just given you and turned back to your work, trying to make your lower half calm down. 

The class went on with little to no issues after that, but you could feel her gaze come right back to you multiple times. Just what did she want?

...

After you had scampered back to your dorm, you decided you needed a shower, and a cold one too. Water ran down your form as you sighed, letting the tension of the last class wash away. The next one you needed to attend was the combat lessons. You really did need that. It would let you swing the tension from your body. 

After cleaning yourself, you got out of the shower and dried yourself off. You put on your clothes and walked out of the dorm, weapon in hand. 

Walking down the hallway, you were lost in your own thoughts when you bumped into someone from behind. When you got around to looking at the back of whoever it was, you noticed the head of orange hair greeting you. 

It was Nora. 

Seemingly ignoring you, she looked down at the floor and let out a little "oops!" And bent down to pick it up. 

The issue came from there. 

When she bent over, she did so right in front of you, and when her skirt exposed her backside, you choked loudly.

She wasn't wearing any panties. 

You wanted to avert your eyes from the sight in front of you, but couldn't. You were admiring the view of her pink womanhood and trying not to let your stiffie catch anyone's attention.

After a couple of seconds she stood up and began walking, hut before she did so, turned back to looked at you, eyes half lidded again and her cheeks dusted pink.

You were gonna have to take care of this, but it would have to be after the combat lesson. You groaned and continued in your way to the room.

....

The class was note exciting than port's, the reason being that you got to watch your classmates in action. 

You were all too eager to show off your skills when Goodwitch called on you. Hopping off the stairs, you landed on one side of the arena and waited for your opponent. Goodwitch looked down at her clipboard before looking back up. 

"Nora Valkyrie.", Came the strict tone of the teacher. 

You swallowed. Of course you would be getting physical with someone who was not even forty five minutes ago flashing you. You saw her hop down to the opposite end of the stage, hammer resting on her shoulder and her eyes bright with excitement.

She gazed at you and her smile got even brighter. You felt a chill run down your spine as her eyes glossed over in what looked to be hunger. 

Goodwitch proceeded to explain the rules and regulations for the match, not like you could pay attention to them, the gaze of the beserker lingering on you. 

Before you could react, Goodwitch called the start. You readied your weapon in anticipation of Nora's attack, but you were far too slow. 

For the next several minutes you got slung around like a ragdoll while getting groped at the same time, her hands tending to linger in certain areas. 

Before you knew it, the match was over and you were groaning while you stared at the ceiling. 

You were about to sit up when you felt a hot sensation capture your face. 

You felt a squishy sensation coming from a warm and slightly damp area and it took you about five seconds before you realized she was hugging you to her chest. 

You reached your hands out and grabbed her waist, trying to pry her off. You couldn't but she took the hint and backed off, letting you breathe. 

She giggled as you gasped for air and helped you up. "That was so fun! We should play more often!" Cane her excited voice. You tried your hardest not to notice the hand currently squeezing your chest. 

You showered and left the class a bit later, wanting nothing more to be left alone in your dorm, just so you can 'sort yourself out.' 

But as you wandered the halls, you were stopped by a hand gripping your shoulder. You sighed and turned around, coming face to face with the Valkyrie's partner, Lie Ren. 

The last time you had talked to the Ninja, it had been during a camping trip when he had met you on a rock, trying to escape from the bustle. Some peaceful conversation came and went but you two parted ways and never really spoke again. 

This time, however, his face was tense instead of relaxed and he was gazing into your soul. You returned the stare, annoyed that you were being stopped only to be stared at. 

After a couple of seconds he leaned back and folded his arms, looking you up and down. You raised any eyebrow, getting fairly irritated at his sudden need to appraise you like an object. 

He made eye contact again before he spoke in a neutral tone. "You look fit for when she pounces you."

You looked at this man in mild shock, trying to process his words. After a couple of seconds you asked him what he meant. His face went into a mixture of pity and amusement. 

"Nora has taken an interest in you. She is going to claim you." He said in a casual tone, making sweat start to drip down your head. You were about to ask more questions when he was called over by his teammate, Nikos. 

You stood there a minute after he left before shaking your head and making your way towards the dorm. Your team was gonna be gone for quite a bit so you could relax and try to distract yourself from this. 

You entered your dorm and turned to lock the door, clicking the bolt shut. The team would be able to get in but not anybody else. 

Your heart stopped however when you felt a pair of arms wrapped around you and something soft press up against your back. 

You didn't need to guess who it was, because you felt the purr of the redheaded embracing you. You asked her what she was doing, stuttering horribly while you did it. 

She leaned her face up to your ear and whispered in the most seductive tone you've ever heard. 

"Just showing you how much I like you."

You felt her hand shift down to your groin, gripping the slowly hardening body part. You gasped and pushed off of her, turning back to look at the redhead. 

To find her in her usual outfit without the skirt or panties. 

You got to see her bottom half in all its Glory, the already wet slit in between her legs drawing your eyes to it. 

Your brain started to race as she wiggled her hips, knowing you were staring. She was already wet, so she must've been anticipating it. 

"You like what you see?" She purred as she stepped closer. You were frozen in place, the only thing you could do was ask her why she was doing this. 

She stepped even closer as you backed up into a wall, letting her press herself against you. 

All of her curves were painfully obvious to you as she grinded her wet slit onto your pants, letting you feel the dampness of her body seep through your jeans. 

"I've been watching you for a long time." Her finger went up your chest, onto your face where she caressed it with her palm. "I've been throwing hints but nothing seemed to work." 

She licked her lips. "So I just wanted to show you how much I absolutely love you!" 

You didn't have time before you felt her wet lips crash onto yours, making your eyes widen in shock. Her lips were absurdly soft, and tasted like maple syrup. You didn't know what to do as she moved her lips around yours, her wet mouth mixing with yours. 

She seemed like she knew you were shocked so you gasped when you felt her hand grip the stiff member in your pants. She took no time to shove her tongue into your mouth, clashing with yours. 

The texture overwhelmed you as she battled your tongue. She swept her muscle around the inside of your mouth, making sure to taste every inch of you. 

This continued on for a few minutes before she broke the liplock and got down on her knees. 

You were dazed until you felt the cold air reach your newly exposed member. You gasped as you realized what she was going for and snapped your head down to where she was crouching. 

Her face was now cuddled up against the side of your shaft. She rubbed it across her skin, making your face tense up each time her soft cheek went over it. 

She looked up at you, her eyes glazed over before she reached around her back. You heard a zipping sound before you saw her hold the piece of clothing against her chest. 

She watched as your dick twitched with anticipation, licking her lips like a predator. 

She waddled on her knees closer to your shaft and dropped the shirt, revealing her perky breasts in their glory. 

Your face heated up even more as her breasts bounced, sweat starting to glisten on them. 

You looked back to Nora's face to see another devious smile plastered across it. You barely had any time to prepare yourself as she pushed you further against the wall, her upper body pressing against your lower body. 

You were frozen as she grabbed her tits and planted your dick in between them, covering it up as she pressed them together. 

You gasped as you felt the damp softness of her breasts wrap around your cock. Your mind was going hazy and your hips started twitching as she moved herself up and down your shaft, rubbing your dick in between her tits. 

You moaned through grit teeth as you felt the warm sensation come to your stomach, your dick letting out little jolts of pleasure as you tried to ride it out. 

But it just kept coming, the feeling of your dick being pleased in a way it hadn't been before was driving you crazy. You were barely holding on and Nora seemed to notice as she introduced your demise. 

You felt her tongue lick against the head of your dick, sending spasms throughout your lower half as you tried to comprehend what she was doing. It got about twenty times worse when she covered the tip with her mouth, swirling her tongue around your rod like it was an ice cream cone. 

You lost basically all control at this point, moaning something that resembled a warning before you felt the shock hit your bottom half like a truck.

You were barely aware of the massive load Nora was currently swallowing, your mind overrun by the mind numbing pleasure the orgasm gave you. It went through your spine like a cold chill and made your bottom half feel like it wasn't when there. 

You breathed deeply for a what felt like an hour, regaining your lost senses after that load. You had slumped down without you knowing, planting your half naked ass on the floor. 

What brought you back to reality however, was the feeling of something wet rubbing back and forth against your rod. You glaced down to see the body of Nora on your lap, her wet pussy rubbing against your dick, her juices pouring over the shaft as she did so. 

You looked back to her face to see her staring at you, biting her lip. You trailed your eyes back down to see her breasts in your face and you immediately felt your erection stir itself up again. 

Nora seemed to feel it too as you felt her tense up on your lap before letting out a heavy breath. You looked back up to her and looked into her eyes. 

At first all you saw was hunger, but now what you saw was something you couldn't name, but still sent chills up your spine. 

She held eye contact with you as her hand wrapped around your shaft and pulled it out and up to her folds. You swallowed and asked her if it was really okay. 

She giggled and leaned down over your face. 

"Of course it is, I love you."

With that, she slammed her hips down onto yours, driving your rid into her cunt. You were about to gasp when you felt her smash her lips against yours one again, making you shiver as the multiple sensations came over you.

This one was not like the first at all. The first was her going slow and savoring the taste of your mouth. This time, she was basically trying to merge your face with hers, her tongue going wild in your mouth.

You moaned into her mouth as she rocked her hips, reminding you that you were literally inside of her, the wet sensation hitting you like a truck once again. 

Her walls were tight as hell but the amount if fluid she was releasing was a perfect lubricant. The wet and warmth of her pussy was wrapping around you, massaging you, begging you to release. 

Nora however, still hadn't had enough even after she separated her face from yours. You were still dazed from the kiss when she shove your head into her breast, her nipple smashing into your lips. 

You knew what to do at this point and proceeded to suck on her nipple like a baby making her moan loudly in return. Her taste was sweet and salty at the same time and you enjoyed the softness of her breast in your face. 

You were approaching your climax again and knew it. You suddenly remembered that neither of you were wearing a condom. You grabbed her waist and tried to pull her up off you bust she wasn't pleased with that idea. 

She crashed down on you again, putting you over the edge and making you shoot loads into her snatch. Her climax came next as you felt her muscles tighten around you, sucking you even more. 

She crashed her mouth into yours once again as the both of you rode out your orgasms. At this moment, you wanted nothing but this woman, you craved her, desired her and needed her. 

After a minute or two you both sagged, breathing heavily. Nora leaned against you, her face in your neck as she did. You felt her breathe on your neck for a couple of minutes before she sat back up and looked down at you. 

You looked up at her and asked what you were, making her smile grow even bigger. 

She leaned down again and came close to your face and whispered close to your mouth. 

"In love"

And she moved her hips. 

...........

It was around four hours later when you woke up. You blinked a couple of times before you felt a weight on your chest. 

You looked down to meet the soft blue eyes of the girl on top of you. She had a soft smile on her face that sent a flutter through your chest. 

It seemed surreal as the two of you embraced one another. You asked if she really did love you and she responded with another giggle and her smile deepening. She put her hand over your heart and laid her hear against it. 

No words were said, but you got the message. 

This was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all like my style and wanna commission me I'm open. I'm homeless and really desperate for all the cash I can get lmao. 
> 
> But other than that, it's gonna be either Yang or Weiss next, and then I'm going on to Pyrrha. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed


End file.
